Entity
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: After experiencing a plasma storm, the systems aboard the Enterprise begin to mysteriously malfunction, with no apparent cause. During the investigation, T'Pol begins to suspect that someone, or something, is attempting to gain control of the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

ENTERPRISE

"Entity"

by J. B. Tilton

Ratingl: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

After experiencing a plasma storm, the systems aboard the Enterprise begin to mysteriously malfunction, with no apparent cause. During the investigation, T'Pol begins to suspect that someone, or something, is attempting to gain control of the Enterprise. And the crew is helpless to do anything about it.

ONE

Jonathon Archer was doing everything he could to keep from being thrown out of his command chair. The rest of the bridge crew were also doing their best to keep upright at their stations.

They had been exploring a small nebula when a plasma storm had suddenly engulfed the Enterprise. Warp drive was offline and Archer had ordered the ship away from the nebula at maximum impulse drive. Only the ship's polarized hull had kept it from being ripped apart.

"How much longer, Mr. Mayweather?" asked Archer.

"Eight seconds, sir," said Travis. "We're approaching the event horizon of the storm now."

"Polarized hull plating is beginning to buckle in various sections," reported T'Pol. "The ship cannot withstand much more of this, sir."

"Understood," responded Archer.

He didn't know what else to do. The Enterprise was moving away as fast as possible. All he could do is hope that they left the plasma storm before the ship buckled.

"Sir," said Travis, "we've cleared the storm. Warp drive is coming online."

"Warp one, Mr. Mayweather," said Archer. "Get us away from that storm."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

The Enterprise jumped to warp speed and the nebula, and plasma storm, was left far behind. When they had put enough distance between themselves and the storm so that the storm presented no more danger, Archer ordered the Enterprise to full stop. The crew immediately began to assess the damage to the ship.

"Overall, we're in pretty good shape," reported Trip to Archer. "The impulse drive was damaged, but it will be easy to repair. The warp drive is essentially undamage. But several other systems were badly damaged.

"The protein resequenzer is offline. It should take about two days to repair it. Until then, we'll have to rely on emergency rations. The transporter is down. Most of the relays were fused and the imaging chamber is badly out of alignment. I'll have to replace the relays and do a manual realignment of the chamber before we can even attempt to use it. I'll have it repaired in about six hours. About half the secondary backup systems were fused. I've got repair crews on them right now and, hopefully, they'll be back up within twenty four hours or so.

"The main deflector is down, but I can compensate with the lateral deflectors until it's back up. But I wouldn't suggest going anywhere until I do. It could be dangerous. I think it's best if we just sit here until I can get some of the main systems back up."

"Thanks, Trip," said Archer. "We'll hold position until you let me know it's safe to move. Hold off on the transporter right now. We shouldn't be needing it any time soon."

Trip left the bridge and returned to engineering to supervise the repairs. Most of the repairs on the bridge had already been made. They had been minor, mostly burned out curcuits and consoles that were easily replaced. Sensors were functioning normally, so they'd have plenty of warning if anyone approached.

"T'Pol," said Archer, walking over to the science station, "how much information did we get on that nebula before the plasma storm hit?"

"Quite a bit, Captain," replied his Vulcan Science Officer. "Although, as I informed you earlier, this nebula was already examined by a Vulcan science vessel some five years ago. I do not believe we will gain any new information from our scans of it."

"All the same," said Archer, "prepare a report for Star Fleet Command. There might be something about it the Vulcan science vessel didn't include in their report. Something they might not have considered relavent or important enough to report."

"As you wish," said T'Pol. "I will have my report ready in approximately two hours."

"Good," said Archer. "Hoshi, how are communications?"

"Working on it, sir," said Hoshi. "I should have them back online in about ten minutes."

"Great," said Archer. "Malcolm, weapons systems?"

"Undamaged," responded the tactical officer. "Phase cannon and torpedo launchers are ready, in case we need them."

"That probably won't be necessary, Lieutenant," said Archer. "Well, I guess there's not much we can do until the repair crews are finished. I'll be in my ready room."

As Archer left the bridge, T'Pol took position in the command chair. As she sat in the chair, she held a PADD she was using to prepare her report to Star Fleet Command. A waste of time, in her opinion. The Vulcan science vessel would have reported anything that was even remotely necessary. Still, the captain wanted to file his own report with Star Fleet. Methodically, she began to organize the information from the scans so they would be easier to cataloge for the human scientists on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Archer had been in his ready room for nearly an hour. He was looking over the detailed damage reports from each section. Everything considered, the Enterprise had weathered the storm reasonably well. It wouldn't take more than two or three days before all the repairs were completed and the Enterprise could be on it's way.

As he read over the last report when he heard two high pitch whines, one after another. He didn't need anyone to tell him what those sounds were. He had heard them enough. It was the sound of the torpedo launchers firing. Two torpedoes had just been launched from the Enterprise.

Archer didn't wait for the call that he knew would come from the bridge. He left his ready room and headed directly for the bridge. As he did, he saw two explosions on the view screen in the distance. Malcolm was busy at his station and T'Pol was sitting in the command chair.

"Report," ordered Archer, taking T'Pol's place in the chair.

"Two torpedoes were just launched," responded T'Pol. "They have exploded on the event horizon of the nebula."

"Why did you fire the torpedoes?" Archer asked Malcolm.

"I didn't, sir," said Malcolm. "The launchers just suddenly activated and fired on their own. It might be a malfunction in the firing sequence caused by the storm. I'm heading for the torpedo bays now."

Suddenly two more torpedoes fired. Archer watched as the two torpedoes launched and headed into the nebula. They exploded near where the first two had exploded.

"Malcolm, what's going on?" demanded Archer.

"I don't know, sir," said Malcolm. "I'm ordering all launchers to be unloaded and shut down until I can get there and check it out."

"Let me know what you find out," said Archer. "T'Pol, I want a full diagnostic run on the entire computer system. If there's a glitch in the system, I want to find it before we leave here. I don't want to encounter any other planets or ships until we have this problem with the torpedo launchers fixed."

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.

Malcolm left the bridge and headed for the torpedo bays. Archer sat in the command chair thinking. The plasma storm had messed up their systems more than they had anticipated. He only hoped they would be able to repair the damage without returning to Earth.

Malcolm's report shed no light on their problems. The torpedo launchers checked out completely. There was no damage to them and all of his tests indicated they were in perfect working order.

In addition, T'Pol's diagnostic didn't shed much light on their problems. She reported some unusual energy spikes, but didn't thing they were a problem. She said she expected some unusual energy readings from the plasma storm.

Trip had taken some of the repairs crews off the less vital systems to run a check on all relays throughout the ship. As usual, Mr. Tucker anticipated that if one system was malfunctioning because of the storm, it was possible that others could, too. He wanted to make sure that the relays weren't the problem.

Four hours passed without incident. Malcolm had gone over the torpedo bays and all of the systems several times, but still could find nothing wrong with them. T'Pol was still chasing down glitches in the computer system. She had corrected most of them when the ship suddenly jumped to warp speed and began to head toward the nebula.

"Mr. Mayweather, what's going on?" asked Archer.

"I don't know sir," said Travis. "The ship just suddenly changed course and jumped to warp one. I can't seem to get control of the helm. It's not responding."

"Archer to Tucker," said Archer into the intercom system. "Trip, we're out of control and heading for the nebula. The helm isn't responding. We need the warp engines shut down now."

"Aye, sir," said Trip. "Give me a second."

Trip checked his control panel. The readings didn't make sense. According to them, the helm was directing the ship. He didn't have time to check into the readings. Right now, he had to stop the ship.

Several options ran through Trip's mind. There were any number of ways he could shut down the engines. All were dangerous when traveling at warp speed. But they didn't have any choice. The ship couldn't stand the stress of another plasma storm so quickly.

"Terry," he called to a nearby ensign, "open the manifold injectors and vent the plasma. I'm going to shut down the power flow to the dilithium crystals. That should take us out of warp nearly instantly."

"That could be dangerous, Trip," answered Terry. "If the gas doesn't vent fast enough, it will back up in the vent tubes. We could blow every conduit along both nacelles."

"No choice," said Trip. "If we don't do it now, we may not get another chance. Tell me as soon as you open the injectors. I'll give it a few seconds to vent as much gas as possible before I shut down the power flow. That should put the risk at a minimum."

Terry went to the control panel for the manifold injectors. As quickly as he could, he opened the injector manifolds to the warp drive. He informed Trip that the manifolds were open. Trip stood looking at the control panel watching as the plasma levels in the warp engine dropped. He waited as long as he could, then shut down the power flow to the dilithium crystals.

Almost instantly, the ship dropped out of warp. It glided silently toward the nebula. But at the distance they were still from the nebula it would take them weeks to reach it on impulse speed. The dilithium crystals in the chamber suddenly shattered under the intense power surging through them with nowhere to go.

"Good work, Terry," said Trip. "Tucker to bridge. The warp engines are offline."

"We noticed, Trip," responded Archer. "Any damage to report?"

"Nothing serious," said Trip. "The crystals cracked under the strain, but I can replace them easily enough. I can have the warp drive back online in about three minutes."

"Negative, Commander," said Archer. "Keep them offline until we find out what happened."

"Aye, sir," said Trip.

Back on the bridge, Archer ordered the Enterprise to full stop. He also ordered Travis to take the impulse drive offline to prevent the same thing from happening to them. T'Pol was running a diagnostic on the warp engines and Archer knew that Trip would be doing the same thing. They would report as soon as they were finished.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Nothin', sir," said Trip. "I've run every test I can think of, and there's nothing wrong with the warp engines. I can't explain why they suddenly kicked in like they did."

"Mr. Tucker is correct," interjected T'Pol. "My diagnostic also failed to reveal anything wrong with the engines. They are operating at optimal efficiency."

"Just another glitch?" asked Archer, annoyance in his voice. "I refuse to accept that. First the torpedoes malfunction and now the warp engines. And there's no discernable problem with either system."

"I do not believe they malfunctioned," said T'Pol.

"You just said . . .," started Archer.

"I said," interrupted T'Pol, "that the engines were operating at optimal efficiency. However, Captain, if you will recall, Ensign Mayweather also reported a change in course just as the warp engines engaged. And it was no random course, either. It was a course directly for the nebula."

"Does that mean something?" asked Tucker.

"I believe it does," said T'Pol. "The heading was precisely the same as our original heading into the nebula before we encountered the plasma storm."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence," suggested Archer.

"Vulcans do not believe in coincidence," said T'Pol. "If the heading was the result of a malfunction, it should have been a random heading. But, as I have stated, it was the exact course we were previously on.

"I do not believe that is coincidence. It suggests a deliberate act by an intelligence. I believe that someone altered our course and engaged the warp engines. To take us back into the nebula."

"Who?" asked Archer. "If one of the crew had done it, they must have known they could have been killed if we sustain any more damage. Are you suggesting that someone on the crew is deliberately sabotaging the ship?"

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I have served around humans long enough to know that most do not have what you would call a death wish. I do not believe it was a member of this crew."

"You think we got a stowaway?" asked Trip.

"That is one possibility," said T'Pol. "I do not believe it is out of the realm of possibility that someone could have boarded the Enterprise without out knowledge."

"But you don't believe that," said Archer.

"No, sir, I do not," said T'Pol. "The energy spikes I have been encountering. I have analyzed them and there is a discernable pattern to them. This would not be the case if they were random energy spikes as I first suspected."

"A pattern?" questioned Archer. "What does it mean?"

"I believe," said T'Pol, "that it is quite possible that someone outside the ship is attempting to gain control of the Enterprise remotely."

"Remotely?" questioned Trip. "I find that unlikely. We have dozens of safeguards on every system in the ship. I don't think it would be possible for anyone to take control of the ship from outside."

"Mr. Tucker's disbelief notwithstanding," said T'Pol, "there is a chance, however remote, that it is possible. A sufficiently advanced race may possess the necessary technology to accomplish it. We have encountered races with technology superior to both humans and Vulcans."

"That might make sense, sir," interjected Malcolm. "I remember thinking at the time that the torpedoes that were fired resembled the test firing of the launchers the first time we used them. I didn't give it much thought, of course, because it didn't seem likely at the time."

"Is there anyway to determine who's doing it and where they are?" asked Archer.

"Perhaps if we finish analyzing the sensor readings there might be a clue," suggested T'Pol. "I would also suggest a thorough scan of the surrounding space. Even if there is a race with this type of technology, they would have to be relatively close to utilize it."

"Get on it," said Archer. "And let's recheck all systems. If someone can gain access to our systems from outside, they might plant some sort of control mechanism in the computer system. T'Pol, I want you to see if you can design some sort of protection against future occurrences like this."

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.

"Everyone let me know what you find out," said Archer.

Everyone immediately went to work. Archer was unsettled that anyone or anything might be able to take control of the Enterprise from outside the ship. Even with all the dangers they encountered in space, the Enterprise was always a safe haven to him and his crew.

In the three hours since the ship had suddenly jumped to warp, a complete check of every system had been made. Nothing seemed amiss. Everything seemed perfectly normal. That is, it seemed normal until Archer got a call from Trip.

"What is it, Trip?" asked Archer.

"Cap'n," responded Trip, "I think you'd better get down to sickbay. We've got some more malfunctions down here and the doctor has some information."

"On my way," said Archer.

Archer headed for the turbolift, T'Pol close behind. Archer didn't have to tell her he wanted her with him in sickbay. As the science officer, she was the best equipped to decipher what was going on. And to design a safeguard against it.

They exited the turbolift and headed for sickbay. Trip and the doctor were already there waiting for them. Trip was busy working on one of the machines in sickbay as Archer and T'Pol entered.

"What's the problem?" asked Archer as they entered.

"A few moments ago," said Dr. Phlox, "the equipment in here suddenly began to come on. It was a most unsettling experience. I contacted Commander Tucker who came right down."

"It's just like the rest of them, sir," said Trip, walking over from the machine. "There seems have been a power surge in here just like on the bridge and the torpedo bays. But I can't find anything wrong. It's like nothing happened."

"Another test?" questioned Archer. "I'm getting a little sick of this."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Captain," said Phlox. "One of the machines which activated was my medical scanner. It allows me to do a detailed scan of most humanoid life forms much more efficiently than a hand held scanner."

"Yes, I know," said Archer.

"What you may not know, Captain," said Phlox, "is that the scanner is programmed to automatically record any readings it gets."

"I'm not sure I understand," said Archer.

Phlox walked over and activated the scanner. The monitor activated and showed what appeared to be life signs.

"This is what the scanner recorded when it activated," said Phlox. "Now, most of these readings make no sense whatsoever. I don't know of any life form that would exhibit this combination of readings."

"It was just a power surge," said Archer. "I wouldn't want them to make any sense."

"Ah, yes," said Phlox, "that's what Mr. Tucker said. However, look at this reading here." He indicated a line that looked to Archer like the readout for an E.K.G. "This reading indicates the patient's E.E.G., as you humans call it."

"Brain wave pattern," said Archer. "I don't understand."

"As I said," said Phlox, "I know of no life form that would exhibit this combination of readings. No corporeal life form, anyway. Most of the readings are well outside what is considered normal for any humanoid life form I know of.

"However, this reading is not. The brain wave patterns of most humanoid life forms is extremely similar. Each is unique and distinctive, of course, but they are also all similar in many respects. This one falls well within the normal boundaries for all humanoid life forms."

"I'm not sure what you're saying, doctor," said Archer.

"What I'm saying," said Phlox, "is that I do not believe we are dealing with a power surge, as Mr. Tucker has described it. I believe, Captain, that we are dealing with a life form within the systems of this ship."

Archer just stared at Phlox.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"A life form?" questioned Archer. "Inside the ship and it's systems?"

"Yes, Captain," said Phlox. "Although I am unaware of any species of energy beings, I believe it is possible for such species to exist. Matter is simply a form of energy. I believe that we picked up what you humans might call a hitch hiker."

"That's crazy," said Trip. "You got all that from some random readings on a malfunctioning scanner?"

"Perhaps not malfunctioning," said Phlox. "And it is much more than one reading from a single machine. The brain wave pattern is only part of the reason for my belief. I've checked all the equipment in sickbay. Every one of them went through their normal self diagnostic. As if someone were attempting to learn the functions of that equipment."

"Just like the torpedoes," said Archer. "Malcolm said it reminded him a test firing of the torpedo launchers."

"When the ship went to warp," interjected T'Pol, "it engaged only at warp one. That would indicate a test of the warp engines. And the course into the nebula would have been the last course listed in the computer. That would indicate a test of the ship's propulsion and maneuverability systems."

"You buyin' this, sir?" asked Trip. "Some sort of energy creature bouncing around in the ship?"

"I'm not sure, Trip," said Archer. "But it's worth checking into. So far, the evidence would seem to indicate that. No one's been injured. And all of the so-called malfunctions were diagnostics. Trip, how many of the systems that have been affected are interconnected?"

"None, really," said Trip. "The propulsion and navigation systems are connected, of course. But the rest aren't."

"Is it possible to get from one system to another," asked Archer, "even though they aren't interconnected?"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Trip. "Assuming this mythical energy creature really exists, if it got into the computer system, theoretically, it could jump to just about any system in the ship."

"Okay," said Archer, "assuming we do have some sort of entity in inside our computer system, how do we locate it and get it out?"

"It's actions so far would indicate a relatively high degree of intelligence," said T'Pol. "Which would also indicate that it has some purpose in mind. I can program the computer to locate the energy surges which I believe is the entity. Once we locate it, it might be possible to communicate with it."

"That's a good idea," said Archer. "Maybe we can find out what it wants. How long before you can locate this . . . whatever it is?"

"Unknown, sir," said T'Pol. "We will have to wait until there is another surge to get a fix on the entity. I would assume by now it has left the sickbay and is probably negotiating it's way to another system."

"Okay," said Archer. "Notify all personnel. The minute they have trouble with any system, I don't care how minor the problem, they are to contact Sub-Commander T'Pol immediately."

"Aye, sir," said Tucker. "I still think this is crazy. Looking for an energy creature in the computer system."

"Humor me, Trip," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

Everyone returned to their duty stations. There was little they could do except wait for another power surge. T'Pol began a systematic search of the ship in an attempt to try and locate the entity, though she expressed doubt at her attempt. The Enterprise sat in space outside the nebula silently in space.

Two hours passed with no energy surges. Archer was beginning to think they had been mistaken. If there was an energy creature in their computer system, and it was testing the ship's system, he would have expected it would have moved to another system quite soon. Suddenly, the ship's cook contacted the bridge.

"Sir," said the cook, "we were told to report anything unusual. I'm having some problems with the equipment in here, sir. I've never seen anything like it. Everything seems to be shorting out. They keep turning on and off by themselves."

"Understood," said Archer. "T'Pol?"

"Already on it, sir," responded T'Pol. "There does seem to be an energy surge in the galley. I believe I can isolate the surge. One moment, please."

"Don't do anything that might cause it any damage," said Archer. "Once we isolate it, can you transfer it?"

"I believe so," said T'Pol. "If I shut down all connected systems it should be possible to direct it to a specific system by opening only certain circuits."

"Good," said Archer. "Try to get it into the communications system. Hoshi, disable intership communications for right now. If it is an energy creature, it might attempt to get away through a subspace radio signal. Tie in the universal translator and isolate your console from the rest of the ship."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

T'Pol announced that she had isolated the power surge. She gradually moved it through the ship's systems by locking out all but specific pathways. The surge seemed to follow the open pathways without hindrance. Finally, she announced that the surge had entered Hoshi's console.

Hoshi activated her console, locking it out of the rest of the system. There was no place for the surge to go. It moved around inside her console, apparently looking for some point of egress. Suddenly, Hoshi announced that the universal translator had come online by itself. Everyone listened intently as the intercom crackled to life.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

The bridge crew sat an listened as words in different languages came from the speaker. It sounded like ten words in each language, then a new string of words in a different language. The crew listened as the string of words appeared to go through the various languages in the database.

"They're numbers," said Hoshi. "It's the numbers one through ten in each language. It's almost as if whoever or whatever this is is trying to learn each of the languages."

"Can we speak to it?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

"I'm Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship, Enterprise," said Archer, moving toward the communications console. "Our mission is one of peace. You are apparently trying to communicate with us. We would like to communicate with you."

As soon as Archer had begun to speak, the entity inside the console had stopped. It waited patiently until Archer had finished speaking. Then the crew heard several words come over the intercom.

"Archer . . . Enterprise . . . peace . . . communicate," said the translator.

"Yes," said Archer. "My name is Jonathon Archer. You're aboard the space ship, Enterprise. Do you understand?"

"Understand," responded the translator. "Peace. Hurt not. Help give. Long in nebula. Time out running. Transporter use."

"Sir," said Hoshi. "I don't think it's got complete control of the translator yet. It seems to be able to access the word database, but is having trouble with the grammatical part of the translator."

"What does it mean, 'hurt not'?" asked Archer. "Does it mean for us not to hurt it or that it won't hurt us?"

"Assuming the entity is peaceful," said T'Pol, "I would imagine it is asking that we not hurt it. Perhaps by isolating it we have inadvertently harmed it in some way."

"Sir," said Travis, "what did it mean for us to use the transporter?"

"I don't know, Travis," said Archer. "Apparently it wants us to use the transporter but for what?" He turned back to the communications console. "We won't hurt you. But we don't understand. Do you want us to use our transporter?"

"Hurt not," said the translator. "Energy low. Time gone. Transporter. Return."

"It's not making any sense," said Malcolm. "Even if we knew what it meant, we can't use the transporter. Commander Tucker hasn't even started the repairs on it yet."

Archer activated the intercom on his command chair.

"Trip," said Archer, "how quickly can you get the transporter back up?"

"About six hours for full repairs, sir," responded Trip.

"Is there any way to get it working sooner than that?" asked Archer. "Long enough to use it only once."

"I suppose I could rig something," said Tucker. "It will overload the system and require longer time for the total repairs."

"How long?" asked Archer.

"An hour," said Trip. "Maybe a little longer. But I wouldn't recommend it, sir."

"Get on it," said Archer. "I need the transporter working as soon as possible."

"I'm on it," said Trip. "I'll let you know as soon as I have it ready."

"Thanks, Trip," said Archer. He walked back to the communications console. "Our transporter is down right now. We're working on it as fast as we can. It should be working in about an hour."

"No time," said the translator. "Time gone. Energy gone."

"Captain," said T'Pol, "if this is an energy being, it is possible that by being trapped in the Enterprise, it is being deprived of the energy it needs to sustain itself."

"Can we do something to help it?" asked Archer.

"I'd advise against that, sir," said Malcolm. "We have no idea what it's intentions are. It's already demonstrated that it can control our systems."

"It's obviously intelligent," said Archer. "We can't just let it die. T'Pol, is there any way for us to provide it with the energy it needs?"

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol. "If we can get it back into the warp core, it is possible that it can utilize the energy reactions there as a source of sustenance."

"Entity," said Archer. "We're going to open a path to our warp core. That should provide you with all the energy you require. Do you understand?"

"Warp core?" questioned the entity. "Understand not."

"The warp core is our primary form of propulsion," said Archer. "It produces large amounts of energy. You can use it to sustain yourself until our transporter is working."

"Energy, understood," said the entity. "Time gone. Hurry must."

"T'Pol," said Archer, "open a pathway to the warp core. Travis, take the nacelle's offline and engage the warp engines. That should provide this entity with all the energy it needs to survive until Trip can get the transporter online."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "the entity is moving along the pathway. It's readings are fading. It should reach the warp core in approximately twelve point three seconds."

Archer waited as the entity made it's way to the warp core. He didn't believe this entity was a threat to them. How it had gotten trapped onboard the Enterprise, he didn't know, but he was sure that all it wanted to do was to go home.

"The entity has entered the warp core," announced T'Pol. "The readings have returned to normal. I believe it is drawing sustenance from the warp core as we theorized."

"Good," said Archer. "Close off the pathway to the warp core. Once we have the transporter operating, we'll open the pathway again to let the entity know it's working."

Archer left the bridge and headed for the transporter room to give Trip some help in rigging the transporter. They worked for an hour to get the transporter working. Archer continued to check in with T'Pol to make sure their guest was okay. The entities status hadn't changed. It seemed to thrive on the energy produced by the warp core. Finally, Trip said that the transporter was ready.

"It should hold up for at least on use," said Trip, "maybe two. Any more than that and we'll burn out every circuit in the system. Do you have any idea what this entity wants to use the transporter for?"

"My guess," said Archer, "is that it wants to use it to beam itself back into the nebula. I think that's where we picked it up. The way I figure it, that nebula is probably home to these energy creatures. That one probably got trapped aboard the Enterprise when we encountered the plasma storm."

"Makes sense," said Trip. "I'll stay here in case there are any problems with the transporter."

"Okay," said Archer. "I'll see if I can find out what this entity wants us to do. I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

Archer quickly headed for the bridge. When he arrived there, T'Pol informed him that the entity was sitting quietly in the warp core. Once it had entered the energy flow, it was impossible to keep track of, but there had been no further malfunctions aboard

the ship.

"T'Pol," said Archer, "open a pathway back to the communications console. The transporter is ready. Now all we have to do is learn what this entity wants next. Travis, power down the warp core. I don't want any overloads while that . . . whatever it is leaves the warp core."

Archer sat patiently in the command chair waiting to see if their guest would return to the communications console.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

The pathway to the communications console had been open for ten minutes with no movement by the entity. Archer was worried that, perhaps, the entity had not been compatible with the warp core's energy. He was concerned that upon entering the warp core, the entity might have been absorbed or destroyed.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "I am detecting an energy surge moving along the pathway. I believe the entity is moving toward the communications console."

"Hoshi," said Archer, "activate the console and universal translator."

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

The bridge crew waited as the entity moved along the pathway and entered the communications console. As soon as it entered the console, the intercom crackled to life.

"Energy restored," came the voice over the intercom. "Transporter need. Return home."

"We have the transporter ready," said Archer. "We're going to open a path to the transporter so you can go home. Do you understand."

"Understand," said the entity. "Long time gone. Home return must. Transporter ready."

"Yes," said Archer. "T'Pol, close the pathway to the warp core and open one to the transporter room."

"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.

"Entity," said Archer, "we are opening a pathway to the transporter. As soon as you are in the transporter, we'll beam you back into the nebula."

There was no response from the entity. T'Pol announced that the entity was moving along the pathway toward the transporter room. Archer, with T'Pol close behind, headed for the turbolift. As they entered the transporter room, Trip was standing to one side of the console. As if of it's own accord, the console was actively running.

"It started a few seconds ago," said Trip. "It suddenly started running in diagnostic mode. I think our friend is learning how to operate it."

"You think it's going to beam itself into the nebula?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"That is one possibility," responded T'Pol. "It is also possible that this is a normal reaction to the entity entering the console. As a creature of pure energy, it may simply activate whatever equipment it enters. As if the equipment were suddenly activated."

"Okay," said Archer. "Let's wait and see what happens."

They stood and watched as the transporter ran through it's diagnostic mode. When it finished, it began to run the diagnostic mode once again.

"Curious," said T'Pol. "Always before, the equipment ran the diagnostic cycle only once. You may be correct, Captain. The entity may be planning to beam itself back into the nebula."

"Not if these readings are right," said Trip, looking at the console. "According to this, it's not beaming anything out into the nebula or anywhere else outside the ship."

"What do you mean?" asked Archer.

"Well, sir," said Trip, "according to the setting on the console, it looks like it's going to reintegrate itself right on the pad."

"Most interesting," said T'Pol. "I suppose that theoretically, it should be possible to reintegrate an energy being in matter form. However, I am dubious of the results."

"Come on, T'Pol," said Trip. "We do it all the time. The transporter turns matter into energy then reintegrates it as matter at the other end."

"Yes," said T'Pol. "However, they are matter to begin with. Integrating energy into matter is much different. To my knowledge, it has never been accomplished. Even the protein resequencer begins with matter and converts the matter into a different form."

"I see your point," said Tucker. "Cap'n, it might not be a bad idea if you had the doctor here when our guest materializes in the chamber."

"Too late," said Archer, looking at the console. "The reintegration process has already begun. Stand ready, Trip. We may have to get our guest to sickbay as quickly as possible."

The three stood and watched as the transported beam engaged in the reintegration chamber. It was a sight that they had witnessed before. However, instead of equipment, the form of a humanoid creature began to materialize in chamber.

When the reintegration process finished, they stood looking at a humanoid creature, apparently male. He was as tall as Archer, and his ears were pointed, like T'Pol's. He had no hair and had a spiny ridge that crossed from one temple, across his forehead, to the other. He had only three fingers and was dressed in what looked like some type of uniform.

As he materialized on the transporter pad, he collapsed. Archer and Tucker rushed over and picked him up. They hurried him to the sickbay where Dr. Phlox immediately began to examine him. After a few moment, Phlox walked over to Archer.

"He appears to be in some form of shock," said Phlox. "His electrolyte levels seem to be low, but I cannot be sure if this is normal for his species. He will have to remain in sickbay until I can stabilize his condition, Captain."

"Okay, Doctor," said Archer. "Let me know when he's out of danger."

"Yes, sir," said Phlox.

Archer, Tucker, and T'Pol returned to the bridge. T'Pol continued her analysis of the sensor readings from the nebula while Trip manned his engineering station. Archer sat in the command chair wondering if their guest was going to survive.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "sensor readings indicate a small planet on the other side of the nebula. It appears to be Earth like, but the nebula is interfering with the sensors."

"There aren't any reports of a planet in this area," said Archer.

"Nevertheless," said T'Pol, "sensors clearly indicate a planet. It would appear that the diameter of the nebula masks the planet from this side. I do not believe that any ship has ever investigated the other side of the nebula."

"How far away is this planet?" asked Archer.

"At warp four, approximately four hours," said T'Pol. "Captain, it is possible that if this planet is inhabited, they may have some information regarding the energy beings in the nebula. It is logical to assume that they wold have had contact with them at some time."

"You might be right," said Archer. "Travis, lay in a course around the nebula to that planet. We may need their help if the doctor has any problems with our guest."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

The Enterprise went to warp and traveled along the perimeter of the nebula. Travis was careful to keep them far enough away from the nebula to prevent encountering another plasma storm. They had been traveling for nearly an hour when Dr. Phlox called Archer to the sickbay.

"Ah, Captain," said Phlox, as Archer, T'Pol, and Tucker entered the sickbay, "our guest has been stabilized. He is conscious and was asking to speak with you."

"So you didn't have any trouble stabilizing him in a matter form," said Archer.

"That's why I wished to speak with you, Captain," said Phlox. "I've had a chance to talk with out guest. The form we saw in the transporter is his natural form. He was also able to give me a great deal of information about his normal biological functions. That is how I was able to stabilize him."

"What do you mean it's his natural form?" asked Archer.

"I mean, Captain," said Phlox, "that the energy form we first encountered him in Is was not his natural form. It seems he's not an energy being as we suspected. He is very much matter; flesh and blood, I believe you humans call it. He was converted into an energy form because of a transporter accident."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Transporter accident?" questioned Tucker. "You mean his people have transporter technology just like we do?"

"Apparently so," said Phlox. "It really is a fascinating story. I shall allow him to tell it to you. But, please, Captain, do not keep him occupied for too long. He still requires a great deal of rest."

"Thanks, Doc," said Archer.

He, Tucker, and T'Pol walked over to the biobed where their guest lay. He presently had his eyes closed but opened them when approached. He sat up in the bed and smiled.

"You must be Captain Archer," said the alien. "My name is BolTak of the Caddorrian people. I greatly appreciate your rescuing me as you did. I was afraid I was destined to remain in that nebula forever."

"Our pleasure," said Archer. "This is my science officer, T'Pol and my chief engineer, Commander Tucker. The doctor tells me that you ended up out there because of a transporter accident."

"Yes, quite," said BolTak. "I am a senior member of the Caddorrian Science Council. Our recent development of warp technology allowed us to inspect the nebula in person for the first time. I was lucky enough to be selected as the head of the expedition."

"It must be a great honor," said T'Pol.

"Oh, it is, I assure you," said BolTak. "For centuries my people have observed the nebula from our planet. Surely you have detected it. On the other side of the nebula."

"Yes," said Archer. "We just recently detected it."

"Well," continued BolTak, "we sent three ships. We wanted to gather as much information on the nebula as possible. We were scheduled to remain at the nebula for one month. Then, we would return to Caddorria to analyze the readings."

"But something went wrong," said Archer.

"Yes," said BolTak. "Three weeks into our survey, my ship ventured too close to the nebula. We were caught in a plasma storm, much like the one which you encountered. The plasma storms are quite frequent in the nebula."

"You know about the plasma storm?" asked Tucker.

"Yes," said BolTak. "In energy form, I was able to inhabit your entire data base. I learned a great deal about you. It is also how I learned of the plasma storm you encountered. It is also how I learned your language."

"So what happened?" asked Archer.

"Well," said BolTak, "I'm afraid my ship was unable to withstand the storm. We experienced multiple hull breeches. Many of my crew died instantly. Virtually all of our systems were malfunctioning and we were in danger of being drawn deeper into the nebula. Where the storms are even more severe.

"There was only one option left for us. One of the other ships attempted to use their transporter to beam us off the ship. There was myself and seven other of my crew. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but instead of materializing on the ship, I suddenly found myself inside the nebula. In a state of virtually pure energy."

"Fascinating," said T'Pol. "I would not have believed it possible. How long were you in this state?"

"I really don't know," said BolTak. "I had no way of telling time while in the nebula. It seemed like a very long time. A very long time indeed."

"How did you get aboard the Enterprise?" asked Tucker.

"Through your bussard collector," said BolTak. "I was part of the plasma storm that you experienced. Before you moved away from the nebula, I was caught in the collector and sucked into the ship's nacelle. Once inside, I began to search for a way out."

"But you couldn't find a way out?" asked T'Pol.

"No," said BolTak. "In addition, I found myself getting weaker. The energy of the nebula sustained me while I was in it. But inside your ship, I was cut off from that energy. Once you opened a pathway to your warp core, I was able to replenish what I had lost."

"So, let me get this straight," said Archer. "While you were being transported using a transporter beam, some accident or malfunction never reintegrated you on your ship. You remained in the nebula until we came along, where you became trapped in my ship. Then we used our transporter reverse the process and bring you back. Is that about the size of it?"

"In a nutshell," said BolTak, "as you humans say. I understand we are currently on course for my home world."

"Yes," said Archer. "We thought you were an energy creature and we thought that planet might be able to help us with you. I'm glad to say we won't need that help now. We'll be able to return you to your home."

"I am grateful, Captain," said BolTak. "I wonder how much it has changed since I've been gone."

"It is possible that it has been only a few weeks or a few months since your accident," said T'Pol. "You may find that very little has changed in that time."

"Or he could have been in there for years," said Tucker. "He might find that everything has changed."

"Always looking on the bright side as usual, Commander," said T'Pol.

"We won't know until we get there," said Archer, trying to diffuse the ever present verbal sparring that T'Pol and Tucker seemed to thrive on. "I'm sure that no matter how much time has passed, your people will be glad to have you back."

"I believe that will be enough for now," interrupted Phlox. "My patient still needs some rest. I can assure you he will be almost totally recovered by the time we reach his home planet. Now, if you will excuse us."

"Certainly, Doctor," said Archer. "BolTak, I'll let you know when we're in orbit around your home world."

"Thank you, Captain," said BolTak.

Archer and T'Pol went back to the bridge while Trip returned to engineering. In a couple of hours, they would return BolTak to Caddorria.


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Caddorria turned out to be very similar to Earth, with the exception of the physical differences between humans and Caddorrians. BolTak, as it turned out, had been trapped in the nebula for just over three years. It had been believed that he had been killed in the transporter accident that had changed him into an energy being. Everyone was very glad to have one of their senior scientists back with them.

Technologically, the Caddorrians were only a few years behind Earth. They had only had warp technology for only a decade, but already they had achieved warp four. Their transporter technology was more advanced than Earths', but only barely. The incident that had affected BolTak was the first time they had ever tried to transport a living creature. Based on the information they received from Archer and the others, they planned to begin testing to see if movement by transporter might be a feasible way of travel.

The Enterprise spent a week at Caddorria. Dr. Phlox was ecstatic. He constantly spent the time there comparing Caddorrian physiology to human physiology. He was amazed that the similarities and the differences in the two.

T'Pol seemed woefully out of place. Emotionally, the Caddorrians were virtually identical to humans. They had no trouble expressing their feelings and T'Pol found this quite unsettling. After the first three days, she remained aboard the Enterprise manning the bridge. She said it was because she didn't think it was right that all of the senior officers were off the ship at the same time. Privately, Archer felt that she was uncomfortable, though she would never admit to it.

When the Enterprise left orbit, Archer sent a communique to Star Fleet Command. A Caddorrian ambassador was leaving for Earth soon to establish formal diplomatic relations with Earth. Archer was sure that Star Fleet Command would send their own ambassador to meet the ship so that negotiations could begin as quickly as possible.

He also considered the accident that had transformed BolTak into an energy being. He had moved by transporter himself. So had some of his crew. So far, there had been no ill effects from those uses. But he wondered if something like that might happen in the future.

Moving by transporter was fine; for inanimate objects. But when it came to transporting a living creature, he felt that it was somehow wrong. Even considering how fast man was able to improve the technology he had and to come up with new technology, he was thoroughly convinced of one unalterable fact.

The transporter would never be a useable form of transport for living creatures.

The End


End file.
